Edén
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: Atem el faraón de Egipto busca procrear a su sucesor, sin embargo la tragedia se cierne en él ante su mal estado. Entre mentiras para auto protegerse decide hacer uso de la magia para poder alcanzar las expectativas de su pueblo. Blindshipping


Mira a su pueblo cual es, grande y basto, en su mirada no hay orgullo sino la pena que se cierne en él, es el faraón de Egipto aun así no puede procrear un heredero.

Los oráculos se han ido, la misma Sekhait* se lo ha dicho cientos de veces, no puede ayudarle, se muerde el labio inferior, cierra los ojos al escuchar sus pasos, prevé lo que pasara a continuación, como de costumbre las mismas palabras que le hacen sentir aún más lastimero de lo que ya se siente ante la mentira que mantiene.

–Atem –le llama, no quiere verlo, pero no puede evitarlo, su voz parece dominarle enseguida, lo cierto es que ante el amor comprende que no es nada, aun así como monarca su orgullo predomina y le hace contenerse unos instantes para después girarse y verle tal cual es; pequeño y frágil, aquel producto del _idilio_ de su padre con una esclava extranjera, su rostro es casi el mismo, podrían ser hermanos gemelos pero no es así, la estatura es más baja, sus ojos no son fieros, y comprende lo normal de ellos al ser esclavo por mucho tiempo, además, su piel, aquella piel blanca que es signo de repulsión en su tierra le delata, debería de odiarle, tendría que odiarle, pero hasta él puede comprender al corazón de su difunto padre, aquel misticismo que se cierne con la gente de su clase, no comprende aquel extraño tono, ni mucho menos ese peculiar color de ojos, el cual brilla aún más ante las lágrimas que se desbordan– ¿Es mi culpa? –vuelve a preguntar, pero hasta él comprende que no le ha preguntado a su persona sino que se pregunta así mismo culpándose anticipadamente como de costumbre ante la tragedia que les cierne.

Le abraza, este rompe en llanto en sus brazos, quiere calmarle pero no puede, su boca se ha quedado sin palabras, su orgullo no puede permitir dejarle ver la verdad, la inutilidad de su cuerpo.

(_)

Le ha dejado dormir, mira los estragos en sus ojos ante las lágrimas, revuelve sus mechones dorados que caen al frente, suspira, le ha dado una carga que no debería de haberle dado, lo comprende, porque no puede ser sincero ni con él, a quien ha tomado para procrear al heredero de Egipto.

Sale de la habitación, pronto escucha su voz, aquella misma que necesita y al mismo tiempo no quiere oír porque sabe lo que viene, aquel argumento que comprende, pero que no puede ejecutar ante su mediocridad con aquel cuerpo que tiene.

–Faraón –le llama, como de costumbre su tono es suave y respetuoso, ya no le llama Atem a pesar de los viejos tiempos y comprende los motivos, ahora mismo solo pueden desempeñar el cargo que se les ha impuesto.

–Mahad –ambos se miran, el silencio reina, no tienen que decir nada a sabiendas del asunto que nuevamente le ha traído a su persona, pero Atem no dirá nada, no quiere hablar sobre el tema que se cierne siempre en su cabeza, Mahad comprende su mutismo, o al menos eso cree por ello empieza primero.

–No deberías de tomar la responsabilidad del pecado de tu padre –empieza– sé que son hermanos pero no por ello debes atarte a él, Egipto te necesita –sus palabras, a pesar de la severidad de estas se mantienen solemnes, solo él entre todos puede generar tal contracción y lo comprende, comprende a que se refiere, sonríe de lado ante el pensamiento de su antiguo amigo, es normal que se haya hecho malas ideas, era de esperarse ante lo que se podría ver de la situación en la que ahora se encuentran, y quiere reír pero no puede, le duele estar condenando a la persona que más ama al infierno en que le sigue empujando ante la verdad oculta que no se atreve a confesar.

–Mahad –le llama– lo que hizo mi padre no confiere a mi persona, la razón por la que le he elegido es porque al menos ante este título que se blande sobre mi dónde mi palabra es todo y nada ante la necesidad de mi pueblo, quiero al menos elegir a la persona que me acompañara en el trono.

Suspira, como de costumbre le ve reacio, ve en su persona al niño que alguna vez cuido, pero ante ello no puede evitar preocuparse, la responsabilidad que recae en ambos es grande, el amor no es nada cuando se es gobernante.

–No tienes que dejar a Yugi, bien puedes solo tomar a alguna concubina y así procrear, ¿Comprendes el peso que recae en sus hombros? Esto solo...

–¡Lo sé! –le interrumpe, su voz como siempre se hace escuchar cual imponente, comprende sus palabras pero aunque usara a otra persona para engendrar al sucesor seria el mismo resultado, se muerde el labio inferior, aprieta los puños que se han formado en sus manos los cuales mantiene a los costados, el problema no es Yugi, no lo es, si no él, su cuerpo a pesar de su apariencia cual Alpha de primera clase es nada ante la inutilidad de este, lo único cierto es que es infértil y ante la verdad innegable que no puede dar a conocer miente –No lo haré con alguien más que no sea él –sentencia, su sacerdote y consejero le ve un tanto perplejo, piensa en disculparse pero Atem se mueve primero –lo siento –afirma cual niño para después salir corriendo.

(_)

–Sí que has hecho tu desplante –habla con mofa mientras se apoya de la pared, sus brazos están cruzados, una sonrisa se esboza en su rostro, su actuar le hace gracia, ¿Qué clase de faraón no puede engendrar un sucesor? Y hasta la pregunta le hace gracia ante los hechos.

–Seth –le mira inquisitivamente– ¿Acaso se te perdió algo? ¿Que no estas lejos del templo? –habla con sorna, no le apetece verle, no ahora que está en tal mal estado.

–Que mal agradecido –señala– a pesar de que tú mismo me has pedido venir lo más rápido posible si _hallaba_ una solución ante tú _problema_ –una sonrisa de lado se estaciona ante la expresión de su faraón.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunta incrédulo, Sekhait se lo había dejado en claro, él jamás podría tener hijos.

Suspira, le da gracia el verle en tan mal estado, a diferencia de sus demás súbditos Seth no se deja doblegar, solo cree en su propio esfuerzo, no por nada llego a ser Sacerdote del palacio real a pesar de provenir de un lastimero lugar.

(_)

–Atem ¿Sucede algo? –pregunta un tanto preocupado, mira en su expresión estoica al gobernante que siempre muestra en su gente y aquello le irrita, no es su gente, ambos son pareja, ¿Por qué no puede ser sincero con él? Pero hasta él lo comprende, baja la mirada, en su corazón se arraiga la culpa, los problemas de su amado son por su causa, si tan solo Atem le tocara podría darle lo que más desea su pueblo, pero en su mente los posibles motivos de su reticencia se establecen ¿Quién podría tocar a su medio hermano? Tal vez solo le eligió como pareja como una venganza ante el desliz que tuvo Akhenamkhanen con su madre y aquello le duele porque ama a Atem.

Le escucha suspirar, le ha llevado a una de sus habitaciones, sus mejillas se sonrojan, tal vez esta vez podría ser que se digne a tocarle –Bien, llegamos te quedaras aquí hasta que al fin... –duda ante sus palabras y aquello hace que Yugi le mire, ve sus orbes expectantes, nuevamente se ha enamorado de él, para sus más cercanos el pensamiento de la responsabilidad que tuvo que tomar por el desliz de su padre sigue presente al igual que la supuesta venganza contra el hijo bastardo que tuvo fuera del matrimonio con una sucia extranjera, pero la verdad era otra, era una tan lejana de sus propios cabales y es que se ha enamorado de él y no hay duda en ello, pero ahora mismo hará algo que realmente le parte el alma porque reconoce lo cruel y desalmado que es.

–¿Atem? –le escucha llamarle, pero su voz se ha ido, en cambio los pasos de alguien más se acercan.

Sus orbes se abren como platos, mira a ambos hombres, a Atem que está a un lado de él, y aquel que podría ser su copia exacta si no fuese por aquel tono propio de piel.

Quiere preguntar qué sucede, pero al ver su brazo siendo extendido hacia aquel joven no puede evitar sentir miedo, sus orbes se tornan vidriosos, le mira pero Atem no le mira a él sino a su doble que está enfrente de ellos, entonces siente su brazo ser tomado, clava su mirada llena de horror en su persona, sus ojos no son como los de Atem, no le producen seguridad, sus ojos son de color rojo como la sangre, su sonrisa no es confiable, el verle sonreír le ha dado escalofríos, además ¿Por qué su tono de piel es diferente? ¿Por qué no es como el de Atem? ¿Por qué es blanca como la suya? Hay tantas dudas en su cabeza, pero al sentir como su agarre se desvanece cada una es nada ante la visión de ver a Atem hiendo a la puerta.

Alza la mano para detenerlo, quiere gritar su nombre, pero nada sale de esta, las lágrimas se desbordan mientras se deja caer, aun su brazo es aferrado con fuerza, pero el dolor le es nada, Atem le ha dejado, y comprende el motivo, es inservible, no puede darle hijos a pesar de ser un _Omega_.

(_)

Cae de rodillas al cerrar la puerta, las lágrimas brotan, aun no comprende cómo ha podido acceder a esto, pero una parte de él lo sabe y lo sabe muy bien, no quiere dejarle ir, no ahora que le tiene, comprende que Ra le ha maldecido al no poder tener hijos, pero aun así no puede evitar buscar cualquier alternativa que le otorgue lo que tanto pide su pueblo.

Respira hondo, trata de calmarse, trata de reconfortarse, Yugi no es el inútil, su cuerpo funciona bien no como el suyo, aun así le ha hecho creer que él es el del problema, pronto escucha el ruido en la habitación, se muerde el labio inferior, pronto la sangre empieza a brotar, la sola idea de que alguien más le tome le molesta, pero no puede hacer nada, él no puede tomarle como se debe.

(_)

Noche tras noche se coloca detrás de la puerta, escucha el bullicio, el llanto y los gritos, se siente lastimero, ha entregado a la persona que más ama a una simple sombra de él mismo creada con la magia de Seth para hacer que su tierra tenga un heredero.

Mira el techo, trata de pensar en algo más a pesar de que el ruido no le deje concentrarse en algo más que la miseria que está encima de él.

A su mente el recuerdo de su primer encuentro llega, aquella noche en la que debía de estar dormido cuando se escabullo al cuarto de su padre y le vio, a su medio hermano que en ese entonces desconocía que eran parientes de sangre.

Simplemente fue amor a primera vista.

Cuando su padre murió no dudo en buscarle, quería verle una vez más, no fue difícil hallarle ante su color tan inusual de piel, entonces cuando al fin ambos se vieron lo supo, que Ra le estaba sonriendo, aquel chico era un _Omega_, no había duda, su olor no podía ocultarlo, además su apariencia fina solo le delataba aún más.

Sin más le había tomado como esposo sin embargo cuando al fin quiso hacerlo suyo no pudo, sin importar las veces que lo intento no podía hacerlo, por primera vez Atem comprendió que su cuerpo no era normal al de los otros _Alphas_.

Cito a Sekhait, diosa de la fertilidad para una sesión privada, ella cerro los ojos al verle, una mueca de tristeza se dibujó en su rostro –Mi faraón, mis más sentidas condolencias –fue lo primero que dijo al verle, y ante sus palabras no pudo evitar reír pero al ver su rostro lleno de seriedad comprendió que en ellas no había mentiras, algo andaba mal, –Usted no podrá dar un heredero a la Tierra de Egipto.

Fue la sentencia que quiso cambiar por años con remedios que solo su primo Seth ayudaba a crear ante el secreto que nadie debía saber, pero ante la confidencialidad de este pronto en su único amor llego la duda de si tal vez la culpa era suya y no la de su amado faraón.

Suspiro con pesadez, cada noche se obliga a oír la penitencia en la que le ha condenado, ser estropeado por una Sheut creada por Seth, copia exacta de este que podría solucionar el problema que tanto le aqueja, el de tener un heredero.

Si bien es su copia, hasta él mismo para dar a reconocer lo repulsivo de su existencia le había dicho a Seth que su piel no debía ser como la suya, Seth con gracia la ha hecho con piel blanca, y para recordar su lastimera existencia le ha llamado Yami ante el oscuro secreto que no se atreve a confesar.

(_)

Se ha quedado dormido aun a las afueras de su habitación, para cuando despierta se percata la falta de ruido, tiene un mal presentimiento.

Le mira en el piso, sus mechones siguen al frente de su rostro, no mira nada más que sus manos, pronto su vista se mueve al cuerpo que poco a poco se desvanece, no es una Sheut como tal, esta tiene un cuerpo por ello puede engendrar, aun así no es humana, solo una copia suya, del faraón real.

Va a hacia él, le toma de los hombros, las lágrimas siguen saliendo de sus orbes –le he matado, –le escucha decir– yo... no quería ser de nadie más solo de mi faraón, pero... ¿Soy repulsivo verdad Atem? Un _Omega_ que no puede hacer su trabajo bien –sonríe melancólicamente– aun así quería poder al menos servirte a ti –sus palabras duelen, no quería engendrar aquel pensamiento en su cabeza, pero lo ha hecho, y de la peor forma– lo lamento tanto Atem –alza la daga que ha usado contra aquel impostor y la coloca en su propio cuello– comprendo mi inutilidad pero aun así quiero ser solamente de ti, por ello sé libre– declara, pero antes de cortar su cuello Atem le detiene, la sangre recorre su mano que ha interceptado la afilada arma, y entonces por primera vez Yugi le ve llorar frente a él, pero no comprende porque lo hace, solo quiere su bienestar, no ha podido servirle como tal entonces solo debería de dejar de existir, sin embargo para Atem no es una opción el verle morir, porque eso sería dejarle ir y eso no lo hará nunca, por ello había hecho lo que hizo, comprende que la única persona que ha fracaso es él aún más al hacerle creer a la persona que más ama que podría desecharle cual baratija barata.

Poco le importa el filo cruzar su mano, no le dejara morir, y ante su acto Yugi le suelta al ver su herida, la daga resuena en el piso, él le aferra, pronto ambos rompen en llanto amargo.

(_)

Entre la fría noche, aun si soltarse le revela la cruel verdad, aquella que le oculto por tanto tiempo, baja la mirada hasta su pecho, puede ver las marcas que ha causado su _otro yo_, esta vez Yugi no llora, está en silencio procesando lo que ha hecho conocer.

–Cuando los soldados vinieron por mi sentí mucho miedo ¿Sabes? Creí que al fin tendría mi castigo por ser hijo de algo tan blasfemó y sucio, pero cuando te vi frente a mí no pude evitar sentirme seguro, tu mirada, tu sonrisa, todo lo que confería a tu persona me causaba una sensación de estar en casa –sonríe mientras le aferra– estaba increíblemente feliz cuando me pediste ser tu pareja Atem y aun lo sigo estando –un par de lágrimas brotaron– sé que solo sirvo para una cosa ante mi condición, comprendo que mi cuerpo no es el de un guerrero como un _Alpha_ o un _Beta_, pero no podía evitar sentirme culpable al verte afligido porque quería protegerte aunque fuese de mi mismo y de mi inutilidad, porque lo sé bien Atem, soy débil –se separó de él– pero aun así –tomo su rostro con ambas manos– ¿Podrías dejar de hacer las cosas por tu cuenta? –Y por primera vez Atem le vio molesto, su ceño estaba fruncido a pesar de que aun las lágrimas se desbordaran de sus orbes. –¿Por qué te rindes tan fácilmente? Aunque sean bajas las posibilidades, no es imposible, y si es posible entonces no importa que tan bajas sean, yo quiero apostar sobre ello –le aferro aún más.

–Yugi... No lo comprendes Sekhait ya lo ha dicho yo no...

–¡Basta! ¿Solo porque alguien más lo diga te darás por vencido?

–No lo comprendes –bajo la mirada– por tu bien deberías...

–Si realmente quieres hacer algo por mi bien, no me dejes –interrumpió– No me dejes por favor... –levanto su mirada, acaricio su mejilla, seguían en el piso, ya solo era polvo aquel cuerpo de arcilla que alguna vez fue llamado Yami– no quiero estar sin ti, si tu destino es estar solo yo estaré ahí a tu lado, en lugar de tus padres, de tu pueblo, de tus amigos, en lugar de los niños que no podemos tener porque para mí solo hay un camino Atem y es estar contigo.

Esa noche entre el llanto al fin dejaron las penas atrás junto con los recuerdos amargos, las ropas que alguna vez portaron fue lo único que quedo, mientras las huellas que iban dejando en el desierto poco a poco el viento las iba borrando.

Ya no había ningún faraón que gobernara Egipto, pronto la sucesión de Seth se anunció al pueblo coronando también a su futura esposa, Kisara, si bien la reacción del pueblo no fue la mejor poco le importo al nuevo faraón, si, como tal servía a su pueblo, pero su vida privada solo le concernía a él, poco le interesaba que se viera mal que hubiese tomado a una mujer de piel blanca.

–¡Vamos date prisa Heba, Yami! –escuchó mientras seguía su carruaje dando su paseo vespertino.

–¡Ya vamos! –su mirada se giró hacia dirección de aquella familiar voz, podrían pasar años y jamás la confundiría, hizo de lado las suaves sedas que estaban a los lados para cubrirle, si bien aún seguía en movimiento pudo verlo con claridad a lo lejos, aquel que alguna vez gobernara Egipto, el mismo con quien compartía sangre y ahora era un simple plebeyo, vio al niño junto a él, una sonrisa de lado se esbozó. Solo alguien tan cobarde habría huido por amor, él en cambio no huiría con la cola entre las patas, regreso a su posición original en su asiento.

–¿Pasa algo Seth? –pregunto la joven de cabello plateado y ojos azules.

Tomo su mano, no había nada que decir, ella sonrió, Seth no era como Atem, a él poco le importaba la opinión ajena, comprendía su responsabilidad para con su pueblo, pero para él lo principal era Kisara, a su mente llego un peculiar pensamiento, la pregunta del porque había huido, pero hasta él mismo comprendía que era estúpida a estas alturas.

(_)

–¿Yami? –le llamo– ¿Pasa algo? –suspiro al verle ensimismado– ¿Extrañas el palacio?

–Para nada –le sujeto de la cintura– aquí tengo lo que más quiero– afirma con una enorme sonrisa, Yugi le mira inquisitivamente, al final suspira, siente las manos de su retoño pidiendo que le cargue, parece una copia exacta de su pareja, solo que esta vez heredo su piel canela, le carga gustoso, había dejado su título y nombre por algo aún mejor, dio una última mirada por el camino donde su antiguo carruaje paso, Seth y él eran primos pero reconocía el valor que él tenía a diferencia suya y que solo obtuvo hasta después de partir del palacio, siendo que, ahora que al fin había obtenido una familia no se podía permitir ser débil, sintió su mano aferrada en la suya, no estaba solo, lo comprendía, el apoyo de los que más ama lo tenía con él.

**Fin**

* * *

**Hace mucho tiempo que quise abordar el tema del omegarverse de una forma diferente, sin lugar, en este caso quise llevarlo en el viejo Egipto, para los que se preguntan que tenía Atem es disfunción eréctil, en fin, sé que es un tema complicado por ello no me pude resistir ante esta pareja siendo que ambos se complementan y apoyan de la mejor forma.**

**Saludos, se les ama.**


End file.
